Cherries
by White Crow
Summary: She had always loved cherries. And he had always loved watching her eat them. AiRen


Title: Cherries

Rating: T

Pairing: Ai/Ren

Disclaimer: I do not own Jigoku Shoujo. If I did, I'd be rich.

A/N: Because I am tired of scouring the net for JS fanfiction, I just made one myself. It's my first JS fanfic (obviously) so be nice.

--

--

She had always loved cherries. And he had always loved watching her eat them.

He would sit in the corner of the room, with his eye half-open, observing her closely. It was during these times that she was most unguarded, unrestrained in her movements, her emotions changing accordingly with the look in her face. He yearned to see every second of them.

For her, it was a routine. She would take the basket of cherries stashed neatly beside the door, bury her hands into the pile as if wanting to drown herself in the feel of their flawless smoothness, and then pick a solitary fruit to examine, taste and finally, devour. He would watch her as she repeated the same process, over and over again. He would watch her tongue as it gave the fruit a taste, he would watch her teeth as she bit the stem from it and he would watch her lips, those lips so reminiscent of the cherries she was eternally fond of, as they closed over the fruit, signaling the end of an entrancing cycle.

And every time, after every cycle, his heart would ache. At first, he did not know why. But the longer he watched, a warmth began filling the pit of his stomach. And he knew. Oh, he knew about it, all right. For desire was one thing he was all too familiar with.

Ren also knew that she, the Jigoku Shoujo, would have none of it. She was her duty. Nothing outside it existed.

Except maybe for this. The moments of intimate solitude.

Perhaps it was the irrationality, the impossibility of it all that kept him there, glued to his position as though imprisoned. Perhaps it was the seeming lack of the presence of obligation when she was like this, sitting in the same room as him, doing something so incredibly trivial yet equally as human. He may have convinced himself that there was still this semblance of humanity in her that perhaps, perhaps she would give it a chance; she would give _him_ a chance.

Although he knew there will come a time that he would be tired of waiting. For her to look at him. To talk to him. That there will come a day that he would lose that scarce amount of sanity hell left him with and he would break. He would break and he will break her in turn.

He just did not know that day was now.

It was the scarlet sunset that set him off. And the way its light showered upon her, making her wide eyes seem more vulnerable, her lips more inviting. Before he knew it, his body had moved an inch toward her. And another inch. Then another. Until he could touch the basket of cherries at her feet if only he reached out...

"Ojou,"

The tantalizing glaze in her eyes cleared for a moment. "Hmm?" She popped the cherry she was holding into her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully.

"It has always made me wonder why you love cherries so much."

She held up another one with one hand, twirling it leisurely, watching as its smooth, red skin caught the light. "Oh but they are the only fruits here. And..." her tongue darted out to lick at the cherry, "they are the sweetest things in the world." She then took the entire thing into her mouth. Its fragile stem snapped along with Ren's control.

Crawling nearer, he whispered, "Oh but they're not."

And in that moment, neither hell nor heaven existed. There were no boundaries to hold him, no laws, no rules. Duty went out of the window. And the most important thing at that singular, fleeting moment was to have her lips on his.

With one fluid motion, he pulled her to him, tilted her head and tasted her. He heard her gasp in surprise. Her mouth opened slightly. With one swipe of his tongue, he procured the cherry from inside her mouth and savagely bit it in half. His half-lidded eye watched as the scarlet juice dropped onto her lips, down the side of her face, slowly, slowly, tempting him.

He spit out the fruit and diligently licked the juice from her cheek, her jaw, and paused only to nibble on her ear. He had expected her to be cold. But she was warm. And soft. And it was making him crazy with need.

Her breath was coming in pants now. He went back to her lips again, making her taste the juices on his tongue, his lips sucking on hers, his tongue grazing her teeth and the inside of her cheeks. His hands tangled themselves in her silken tresses. He did not know when her small ivory hands had began climbing up his back, nor did he immediately realize that she had started to reciprocate, her attempts hesistant, exploring. Her tongue worked at a slow pace, teasing him with small swipes. He responded by licking the roof of her mouth. Wordlessly he told her that it was all right. That it was all right to want this as much as he did.

She shivered in his arms, her lips aligning itself with his, both their tongues now warring, challenging, eager, yet desperate.

After what felt like eternity, he pulled away far enough to regain his breath. His left hand was still buried in her hair, cradling her neck. The other found itself inside the wide gap of her kimono, playing with the unexposed flesh of her hip, making lazy circles with his thumb.

"Ren," she sighed. Her lips were swollen. Her breath was sweet.

"Ojou."

He bent down again, lightly licking the corner of her mouth before planting a firm, gentle kiss. "You have always been sweeter than cherries."

--

--

A/N: Yes fluff, so what? Be darlings and review. Please:)


End file.
